Data is being generated at an exponentially increasing rate. Frequently, data is generated for a particular purpose. The generation, transmissions, storage and/or processing of the data may then be performed in accordance with a given protocol. Very frequently, after the protocol has been completed, the data is not again used. The data may be deleted from a data store (if it was ever stored), or a data store (or portion of the data store) on which the data was stored may stop being used. Nonetheless, the data may have potential other uses. Data reuse may be particularly advantageous in instances in which a data set is unique or is associated with a high collection or generation cost. Thus, it may be advantageous to identify techniques for facilitating distributions of part or all of one or more data sets.